


Seaweed

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like finding bodies, but then, who does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaweed

Bodies pulled from the water were always the worst, Derek thought. Floaters, cops called them, and fibbies weren’t much better in their gallows humor, designed to ease the tension around body discovery scenes. 

This one was no exception, slick gray-green rubbery strands wrapped around the corpse, tangled in the hair, underneath the arms, and between the legs, keeping the limbs akimbo as the body was splayed on the beach by the crashing waves. 

Techs pulled it above the shoreline and Derek knelt, brushing thinner, hair like strings off the face. Female, young, maybe late teens, yet another victim of whatever bad thing she’d run afoul of to make her dead on this beach. No one deserved an ending like this, he thought. 

It would be a damn bad Christmas for her family – this grotesque present from the sea, gaily adorned with underwater landscaping. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
